L'incendie
by Neshisha
Summary: l'appartement de boher est entierement brûlé..Et samia dans tout ca?


Samia débarqua au commissariat de bonne heure. Elle fut surprise de voir le bureau en pleine effervescence.  
Jeff était à l'entrée.  
S- Quest ce qu'il se passe? Tout le monde a l'air surexité!  
J- C'est Boher... Son appart' a brûlé cette nuit  
S-Oh mon dieu! Il va bien?  
J- Très...Mais il a perdu toute sa collection de petites voitures dans l'incendie.  
S- Et?  
J- Bah. Il déprime dans le bureau du capitaine.  
Samia se dirigea droit vers le bureau de Castelli.  
Elle frappa à la porte , et entra sans attendre la permission.  
Boher était avachi dans un fauteuil, le regard noir .  
Léo, voyant entrer Samia , en profita pour filer . Il en avait un peu marre d'entendre Boher râler à propos de ses petites voitures perdues.  
Il s'enfuit sans demander son reste.  
Samia s'installa sur le siège à côté de son brigadier .  
S- J'suis au courant ...je suis désolée pour vos...votre collection  
B-Vous foutez pas de ma gueule , je sais que vous me trouvez con avec mes petites voitures...  
S-Mais j'ai jamais dit ca!  
B- La derniere de mes petites voitures que vous avez eue entre les mains tient compagnie aux poissons!  
S-Mais...C'était pour vous taquiner!  
B-C'est pas drôle! vous en avez rien a foutre de moi, rien a foutre de mes petites voitures rien a foutre de tout!  
Boher se leva, sortit et claqua la porte.  
Samia se sentit con. Encore. Et elle devait bien admettre que ces temps ci, ça lui arrivait souvent de se sentir nulle façe à Boher.  
La porte s'ouvrit , et Léo passa la tête dans l'encadrement.

L-Mes meubles sont entiers?  
S-Se levant- Oui mais j'en dirais pas autant de la porte, vu la manière dont Boher vient de la claquer.  
L- J'ai entendu ça. Ca va?  
S- Ca ira. J'ai pas été très sympa avec lui depuis quelques temps, et il me le fait payer.  
L- Vous arrêtez pas de vous engueuler en même temps ...  
S- Cette fois c'est pas pareil...j'suis allée trop loin, et il me le fait comprendre  
L-Bah t'as qu'a t'excuser.  
S- Je l'ai fait...Mais il écoute pas!  
L- Laisse lui du temps!  
S-Ca fait deux semaines!  
L-Ah oui...Quand même...bah je sais pas, allez chez un conseiller conjugal!  
S-Très drôle!  
L-Serieusement Samia, sois sympa. Il a perdu toutes ses affaires dans l'incendie de son studio, c'est pas le moment de vous engueuler  
S- J'vais essayer, mais je vous promets rien..Il est pas facile, le brigadier.  
L-Fais comme tu veux, mais je veux pas de crises!  
S-J'ai compris, j'suis pas sourde!  
Samia sortit du bureau...En claquant la porte...  
Léo regarda sa porte avec un air désolé.  
Samia regagna son bureau. Tandis que Boher , devant son ordinateur, jouait avec sa souris  
Elle esquissa un sourire , en constatant qu'il la faisait rouler en faisant des petits bruits de voiture.  
Et soudain, une idée germa dans sa jolie tête...  
Samia fonca a toute allure vers le bureau de Castelli. Et comme toujours entra sans frapper.  
Castelli avait posé les pieds sur son bureau, et lisait le dernier livre d'Anna Gavalda.  
Il le jeta discretement en dessous du bureau quand Samia entra.  
L-Non mais JAMAIS vous frappez? Mon bureau c'est pas un moulin!  
S-Désolée...mais je voulais vous demander..je peux avoir ma journée?  
L- Pourquoi tu veux ta journée?  
S-Je peux pas vous le dire.  
L-Alors Non.  
S- Et si je vous dis que c'est pour Boher, vous me répondez quoi?  
L- Comment ca pour Boher? Il est de garde toute la journée!  
S- Justement...  
L-Tu ne me diras rien je présume?  
S-Non  
L-Et tu me jures que c'est important?  
S- Oui.  
L-OK...je sais que je devrais pas mais je te la donne ta journée  
S-Merci...Dites je peux emmener Jeff? J'aurais besoin d'un coup de main.  
L-Oh non, abuses pas! Jeff reste ici et toi tu devrais filer avant que je ne change d'avis...  
Samia se précipita hors du bureau...Et bien sur, elle claqua la porte derrière elle, faisant grincer Léo des dents.  
Samia traversa le commissariat en direction des vestiaires, elle se changea a toute allure, et ressortit. Elle croisa Boher et son sacro-saint verre de lait.  
B-Nassri, Z'allez ou?  
S-Chez le dentiste. Bon j'vous laisse Boher, je file  
Et sans plus de cérémonie elle sortit, le laissant planté là.  
Boher traîna toute la journée dans le commissariat comme une âme en peine.  
Il ne travaillait pas, ou très peu, mais au vu des circonstances , personne ne lui faisait de remarques.  
Il enrageait interieurement. Son appart brûlait, Samia se sauvait. Il passait vraiment une journée très très pourrie.  
Il décida d'aller emmerder Castelli, Histoire de ne pas être le seul à s'ennuyer.  
Il entra dans le bureau du capitaine, sans frapper.  
Castelli ne releva même pas la tête. Comme Samia s'etait enfuie , cela ne pouvait être que...  
L- Que puis je faire pour vous, Brigadier?  
B-Je sais pas...j'ai pas le moral  
L- Et alors quoi? vous voulez que je vous fasse un câlin?  
B-Serieusement?  
L-NON! Tout sauf ça, Boher.  
B-Nassri s'est barrée!  
L-Je sais, je lui ai donné sa journée  
B-Pourquoi?  
L-Heu...Bah elle allait a un enterrement...  
B-Etrange, moi elle m'a dit qu'elle allait chez le dentiste  
L-...  
B-Elle m'a menti  
L-J'sais pas...Elle avait une journée de congès a prendre, elle l'a prise, c'est tout  
B-...  
L-Pourquoi c'est important de savoir pourquoi elle l'a prise?  
B-...  
L-Quel scénario loufoque vous êtes encore en train d'immaginer, Boher?  
B-Y'a pas un voyou particulierement séduisant qui serait arrivé au mistral recemment?  
L-Z'êtes con, Boher! J'peux vous assurer qu'elle voit personne  
B-Quest ce que vous en savez?  
L-J'le sais c'est tout! Et puis, j'ai appelé l'accueil , c'est le stagiaire de Némo qui m'a répondu, ou est Jeff?  
B-J'sais pas! il était là il y'a encore 1/4 d'heure  
L-Il doit etre en pause alors...En parlant de pose, z'avez pas fini votre service vous?  
B-Si...  
L-Vous savez pas ou aller?  
B-J'ai pris une chambre au select  
L-Alors vous me virez vos fessez de ce commissariat...ZOU! Z'avez eu une dure journée  
B-Mais capitaine?  
L-J'ai dit DEHORS!  
Boher se leva, sortit...Et claqua la porte  
Léo baissa la tête, et replongea dans l'avant dernier chapitre de son roman.  
Boher terminait de se changer, dans les vestiaires.  
Il sortit un cigarillo, et se dirigea vers l'entrée, ou Jeff avait miraculeusement repris sa place à l'accueil.  
B-Bah t'es là toi! T'étais ou?  
J-Bah j'avais une course à faire!  
B-Avec une fille?  
J-On peut rien te cacher!  
B-Bon j'men vais...A demain Jeff.  
J-Avec un grand sourire- A demain Boher!  
Boher sortit, alluma son cigarillo, releva la tête...Et n'en crut pas ses yeux...  
Boher sortit, alluma son cigarillo, releva la tête...Et n'en crut pas ses yeux...  
Là, sur le parking du commissariat, au lieu des voitures de patrouille habituellement garées...Il y'avait, bien alignées sur des places de parking...Des dixaines de petites voitures.  
Boher avait les yeux comme des soucoupes.  
Il s'approcha, et les examina une par une.  
Il regarda partout autour de lui. Personne. Le parking était désert.  
Samia, cachée derrière un arbre, observait son brigadier qui avait enfin retrouvé le sourire.  
Elle sourit , il ressemblait vraiment à un gamin le jour de Noël.  
Elle attendit, et eut un sourire de triomphe. Il venait de trouver son mot.  
Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de lui parler en face . Elle avait passé toute la journée dans les magasins de miniature, et elle était quasiment sûre que ce soir là, elle compterait les petites voitures au lieu des moutons.  
Elle lui avait laissé un petit mot, sur la coccinelle bleue a lignes blanches qu'elle avait placée sur la dernière place de parking.  
Il ouvrit l'envelopppe , et lut le mot. Et son sourire s'élargit encore.  
Elle avait écrit six mots. Six petits mots.  
"Je ne m'en fous pas . S"  
De derrière son arbre, Samia sourit. Il entra dans le commissariat en trombe. En ressortit avec un carton ou il empila soigneusement toutes les petites voitures. Profitant de sa distraction, Samia fila vers le mistral, et rentra chez elle.  
Boher partit à son tour vers le mistral , avec son carton serré dans les bras comme un trésor.  
Il entra au select, déposa le carton dans sa chambre, et repartit vers l'appartement de Samia...

Boher était nerveux. Apres tout il se trouvait un peu dur avec samia. Elle avait du bouger toutes les voitures de patrouille et puis elle avait tout remplacé par des voitures de collection qui avaient dû coûter une fortune.  
En approchant de son appartement, il se dit que décidément il n'y en avait pas deux comme elle.

Il arriva devant la porte de l'appartement. Il avait croisé Mélanie qui prenait son service, et qui lui avait dit que Samia était à l'appartement  
Il prit une grande inspiration, et frappa à la porte.  
Il entendit des bruits de pas, une clef qu'on tourne.  
Samia se tenait sur le seuil.  
Elle n'était pas surprise de le voir ici. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il débarque.  
Il lui adressa un sourire timide. Et elle recommença à respirer. Elle se rendit compte que depuis ces deux dernières semaines, elle ne respirait plus. Pas au sens litteral du terme bien sur. Elle inspirait, elle expirait. Mais elle le faisait mécaniquement.  
Tandis que là, elle sentait l'air entrer dans ses poumons, elle sentait sa vie lui revenir.  
Et c'est là qu'elle se rendit réellement compte de ce que representait cet homme au sourire hésitant qui se tenait en face d'elle.  
Il prit la parole  
B-Nassri..j'voulais vous dire...Pour les voitures...jamais personne a fait un truc comme ça pour moi.  
S- Ca veut dire que vous me pardonnez?  
B-Vous savez bien que je suis incapable de vous en vouloir longtemps  
Samia lui sourit.  
B-Pourquoi z'avez fait ça?  
S-Bah pour vous faire plaisir quelle question?  
B-Serieux?  
S-Bah oui, j'ai pas une passion dévorante pour les modèles réduits...  
B-Je m'en doutais un peu.  
S-Vous voulez entrer?  
B-Je voudrais pas vous déranger...  
S-Soyez pas con  
B-Hé bah voila, vous faites un truc gentil et vous m'insultez dans la foulée! On reprend les bonnes vieilles habitudes  
Ils se sourirent.  
B-Seulement y'a un problème...j'ai pas vraiment envie de reprendre les bonnes vieilles habitudes..  
S-inquiete- Comment ça?  
B-Disons que je préférerais reprendre là ou on en était il y'a quinze jours, près de la villa cypriani...  
Samia était bouche bée. Il se lançait!  
Quand à Boher il n'en menait pas large. Le silence de Samia l'inquiétait un peu. Il reprit la parole  
B-Ecoutez Samia...je sais que je suis pas exactement l'archétype du mec parfait...Que vos amis peuvent pas me blairer...Et que je suis pas toujours politiquement correct...mais...  
Et il ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase.  
Elle venait de l'embrasser.  
S-En se séparant de Boher-Hé ben voila..j'ai trouvé un moyen de contrer votre côté grande gueule...  
Il sourit contre ses lèvres  
B-J'ai rien contre...  
Il entra dans l'appartement tout en l'embrassant...

Mélanie sommeillait sur le comptoir.  
Roland donna un coup du plat de la main, la faisant sursauter  
R- Mélanie, faut dormir la nuit! t'as des clients a servir  
M- J'aurais bien aimé dormir mais...  
R-Mais quoi?  
M-Bah, y'avait du bruit et...  
R-Du bruit? Quel genre de bruit?  
M-Souriant a demi- des bruits de voiture...

FIN

rien ne fait plus plaisir à un auteur que des review's alors gooo :p


End file.
